jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Matice
| residence = | education = | affiliation =CIA's Special Activities Division | profession = Black Ops | rank = | commands = | battles = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = John Hoogenakker | firstseen = Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan | lastseen = | appearances = |gender = Male|season = 1, 2}} Matice was one of the characters from Amazon's series Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan. A tough and salty American who works as an operator with the CIA's Special Activities Division. Season 1 He's responsible for the initial apprehension of Suleiman in Yemen following a meeting he and associate had with a banker. The pair were then rendition-ed to a black site where he was joined by James Greer and Jack Ryan for the interrogation, at which point the black site was attacked by Suleiman's forces lead by Suleiman's brother Ali. While the forces drew all of the site's personnel to the front gate, Ali successful extracted Suleiman from the base and executed his Saudi associate. Matice was initially skeptical of Ryan, however once he witnessed how Ryan handles himself in the field he developed a new found respect for him. He was involved in the ongoing field operations while T-FAD continued to investigate Suleiman's terrorist network in Europe and the Middle East. He also lead the strike team that raided Suleiman's compound in Syria, recovering the Daniel Nadler and the other doctors who had been taken hostage by al-Radwan and his followers, and executing the former ISIS colonel before the team's ex-fil. Matice was also tasked with tying up loose ends, which he accomplished in Morocco when he tracked down and assassinated Ibrahim, Suleiman's most trusted lieutenant. Season 2 Matice leads the Special Activities Team on an intelligence gathering mission in the Venezuelan Jungle, along with Coyote, Disco, and Uber. While Matice, Coyote and Disco are in the jungle with Ryan and Greer, Matice orders Uber to guard the boat and prep for a quick exfiltration. When guerrillas begin sweeping the area near the shore where the boat is parked, Uber leaves the boat and evades them by sneaking into the jungle. When the team returns, they're forced to take the boat and leave Uber behind, vowing to return for him. After dropping Ryan and Greer downriver so they can analyze the intel they gathered from the site, the team returned to find Uber. While tracking Uber down, the team encountered guerrillas lead by Mateo, who is directing his team from a rock outcropping above where Matice's team is maneuvering. Uber managed to sneak up behind Mateo and disable him, buying the team some time to continue evading the guerrillas. However, as they continued to exfil the jungle, Matice dropped further behind to engage the guerrillas, and was shot in the leg while falling back. The guerrillas quickly closed in on him, and while he killed many of them in the process, he ultimately ran out of ammunition and was cornered by the remainder of the group. Rather than surrendering, he offered an insult and the guerrillas shot him to death with multiple gunshot wounds to the torso. Later, after President Nicolas Reyes decided to announce that Americans had been conducting operations in their country and attempting to influence their national elections, Matice's corpse was put on display on live national television by the guerrillas who killed him. Eventually, the team regrouped and with the help of South African mercenaries, raided the site in the jungle. Afterwards, Uber somberly dug up Matice's body to return home to the U.S. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' Category:Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Characters